


New beginnings

by Jade_Rotaski



Series: New Beginnings [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Ask Blog, Gen, Other, Season 9, post-charecter death, ressurection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1226296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Rotaski/pseuds/Jade_Rotaski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Drabble for Tumblr, set at the start of Season 9]</p><p>Being dead in Supernatural never stopped anyone from getting things done, and for a weakened archangel his purpose seems to be figuring out what the hell is going on...</p>
            </blockquote>





	New beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically for my ask blog on Tumblr but I figure would archive all the drabbles and things here in case people wanted to read them separately or were just curious about it, be warned that while In a long time writer; I am a little rusty as I'll haven't written anything creative in a while so bear with me!
> 
> Comments and constructive criticisms is highly welcomed and appreciated!
> 
> The tumblr in question is here if anyone is curious: www.supernatural-trickster-texts.tumblr.com 
> 
> Jade

When Gabriel woke up, he knew something was terribly wrong; first of all he ached all over, feeling very much like Kali had tied him up and done her kinky bondage crap on him (He had gone through with it once, never again afterwards) secondly it was raining and he was soaked through, and not only that he was covered in mud “Ugh” he expelled a sound of disgust as he managed to sit himself up the mud, which was now sticking to him, not wanting to let go of him at first as it clung to his ruined clothing.

After wiping mud from his face and hair the best he could, he got up and looked around; he had no idea where he was, probably somewhere in the states, smelled like post winter crappy weather at that, rain and snow and chilly winds. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and began walking out of the forest until he found the main road and began to follow it, he tried to fly but it wasn't happening, in fact none of his powers were working, so much so he feared for a second he’d become human; hell if it weren't for the fact that if he concentrated really hard, he could still very faintly sense his grace and wings, he would have thought he’d been revived as a mortal, but even so this lack of power wasn't right for him…something must have happened to heaven. 

Other than that, was the fact he’d been revived at all, only one person could have done it and he didn't know what the old man expected of him; Michael and Lucifer were gone, Raphael was dead…he was one of the last archangels alive…was he supposed to take charge in heaven? To fix the mess everyone else had made?  
He snorted in annoyance at the thought of that, father must have been really desperate to revive him if that was his task for him; relying on the runaway who abandoned his faith and the rules and laws of his angelic brethren to live his own life, and really damned stupid if he thought Gabriel would rise up to clean everyone else’s freaking mess.

Trudging along the worn dirt road, he patted down his pockets to see if he had anything of use; some mints, about 200 bucks in cash and a old model of a cell phone were all he had to his name, he raised an eyebrow at the cell phone as he’d never owned one before, what was the point when he could fly about instantly where ever he wanted and could mentally contact the old gods when he’d needed too? Now it seemed it would be essential, unlocking the phone he found there was only one name in it: Castiel.

"So…he’s still alive" Gabriel muttered to himself before he looked up and noticed a roadside motel; it wouldn't be the best living accommodations he’d ever had…but there would be a shower and he could dry off at least. The women at the reception desk, the owner expressed her concern for him, and considering the state of him spattered with mud and slime, he couldn't blame her, however he gave her a sob story, that he must have been in an accident but he couldn't remember a thing just that he was called Gabriel and he didn't think he had anywhere to go.

He had the women eating out of the palm of his hand and she was so taken in with his story that she said he could stay for half the price of the room ‘until he gets his bearings’ He thanked her, paid for his room for a week and headed inside feeling surprisingly exhausted, which just confirmed his suspicions that something had happened to heaven; no archangel so be this drained for power even after being revived, even when he;d been a runaway he'd never felt so restricted or tired in his own vessel.

Shrugging off his dirty clothing, he got in the shower and scrubbed himself clean, getting rid of the mud and twigs in his hair and on his body; once he was clean he sat on the bed and looked at the phone again; why give him Castiel’s number? It was a curious thing to be sure, maybe his father expected him to team up with Cas, to deal with whatever issue was going on in heaven? If so he was sure his little brother was on less then good terms with him and might try to kill him rather then greet him…best to deal with this quickly then.

Opening up a new message stared at the blank screen, before he began his message to Castiel.

-TBC-


End file.
